kyrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy is the powerful right hand of the Angharad Empire. Able to strike anywhere in Kyros, the navy is based out of the city of Aimakard in the province of Heinrhûn with the bulk of its forces in the Tarquor Sea, Bay of Wights, and, to a certain degree, the Eszaki Sea to the north. For the past several decades Navy High Command, the Ceannairi, have been rebuilding the fleets in strength and numbers since the terms of armistice included the severe limiting of military forces. Command Structure Like the Angharadian ground forces, the Imperial Navy is almost primarily led by members of the martial caste. It is quite common for a ship to have a priest or priestess of Bane aboard to keep morale up with the crew. Sorcerers and other Angharadian spellcasters are loath to travel with the Imperial Navy. Also Dragonborn tend to avoid the sea and occupy landbased positions within the Navy, sometimes in research and development. The Ceannairi Aimakard is the hub of the Imperial Navy, and the Ceannairi are the de facto administrators of both the city and the navy. This group of five is made up of the most experienced and accomplished mariners in the Empire. *Huor Doras II: A member of the noble house of Doras, Huor is the most dominant among the Ceannairi and directly commands the most vessels. Humans only are allowed to serve in his fleet. *Ragfast the Red: A Half-Orc of fearsome stature, Ragfast is a brutal individual to serve under. It is he who oversees the training of raiders, a regimen in which mortality rates are disturbingly high. *Magnus and Manni Virstaldt: These two brothers were seperated at birth by the training of the martial caste, but eventually sought each other out and were reunited. Now they are inseperable and make a deadly fighting duo aboard the many ships that they command together. *Thyre Falkven: Since armistice the Falkven family has taken advantage of the new trade routes with the Council States and has aquired huge amounts of wealth. Thyre employs her fleet primarily to protect her family's merchant marine from pirate attacks. However, now that the peace is rapidly falling apart Thyre's ships will more often be sent to war, and her family may have to turn to less reputable sources of trade. Officers The Ceannairi are able leaders and tacticians for large theatres of war, but the entire navy relies on skilled individuals from the martial caste to command the Empire's battleships on the high seas. *Captain: The commander of an Imperial warship, the captain has ultimate power over his ship but also must assume ultimate responsibility for any mistakes made under his or her command. The failure of a lower officer, sailor, or raider is the failure of a captain to successfully command his vessel. *Lieutenant: These deck officers are resposible for seeing through the captain's orders. Lieutenants usually specialize in a certain field of maritime skill: navigation, gunnery, sailing, and boarding. Enlisted Men The enlisted men are those who either joined the Imperial Navy or are fulfilling their required service to the military. Almost all of these men and women come from the laborer caste. *Sailor: These deckhands do the brunt of the work on Imperial ships: Maintaining the ship, rigging, and gunnery. Their lives are cheap in the eyes of most officers. *Raider: When an Imperial ship is in need of those who can fight hand-to-hand, the raiders are called upon. These warriors are ferocious, efficient, albeit a little dull, but motivated. Commonly whenever raiders capture a ship or sack a town or city, they are able to keep some of what they can loot. However, much of the treasure goes to Navy Headquarters or ends up in the officers' pockets. Ship Classes There are several different types of warships employed by the Imperial Navy. All are used for different purposes, but are labeled AEN (Angharad Empire Navy). *Dreadnaught Class: The ironclad dreadnaughts are monstrously huge ships that almost exclusively serve the Ceannairi. The guns and raiders of a dreadnaught could pulverize an unprepared city. The AEN Bäven is the flagship of Huor's fleet and is powered by a magma core, an energy source recently developed by Dragonborn alchemists. *Battleship Class: The bread and butter of the Imperial Navy, battleships are fast enough to strike where they need to but can also take beating due to their iron hulls. Some battleships are being retrofitted with small magma cores, but many are still wind-powered. The AEN Ettertank that sank the Dalases was a fully armed battleship. *Frigate Class: Frigates are small, support vessels that usually scout and guard the flanks of a convoy. Many frigates are still made from wood and are wind-powered. These smaller ships also usually carry the raiding parties that sack towns and sometimes even cities. *Airship: Although the Empire and Council States means of production are dissimilar, the Imperial Navy has begun prototyping an Elemental Driven airship after seeing their effectiveness at the hands of the Council in the skys over Szazar in 3A100.